


Midnight Angel

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Diru stories [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Die meets a woman one night during a late night recording session that helps him get through a difficult situation with his current girlfriend.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of abuse. Song used in this is The Fighter by In This Moment.

A woman in her late thirties was standing in a booth in a recording studio, the clock on the wall said midnight. She had shoulder length, choppy purple hair, she was wearing a pair of high waisted jeans with holes in the knees and a Megadeth tank that had seen better days. 

“I will fall and rise above, and in your hate I found love. Cause I’m a survivor, yea I am a fighter...” she let out a sigh and hit a button and rubbed her eyes, causing her already smeared eyeliner to smear more. She took the headphones off and turned off the equipment and headed out of the recording room and toward the breakroom. She walked into the breakroom and was surprised to see someone asleep on the couch. She looked them over and then to the clock and shook her head before going to the coffee machine and putting in her money and waited for the coffee to pour. As she did she walked to another vending machine and bought a thing of chips. She gathered her things and was about ready to head back to the recording studio but she stopped when the person that was on the couch was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Her eyes got wide as she realized who it was. 

“I’m sorry...I didn’t wake you did I?” she asked, taking him in again and seeing a small cut on his cheek. 

“No, your fine, I needed to get up anyway” said Die with a small smile. 

“Any reason you’re using the couch in a studio to get some sleep?” she asked with a laugh as she took a drink of her coffee. 

“Just some things at home...Also had an idea for a song...I guess I fell asleep before I could get to the actual studio” he said, now laughing a bit. She shook her head but smiled. “What about you? Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before” he said now standing up and going to the coffee machine. 

“I do my best work at night” she said and he nodded. 

“How does the rest of the band like that?” he asked. 

“They’ve grown to accept it...Seriously, I’ve been busy with some things so I had to start doing my vocals and some of the guitar at night until things get better” she said and he nodded as he took a drink. 

“Makes sense, what’s the name of your band?” he asked. 

“Rue Morgue” 

“Poe?” 

“Of course, all of our favorite author” she said as she finished the coffee and threw it away. 

“Nice, I should let you get back, I should probably get some work done as well” he said and she nodded before walking out. “Oh, what’s your name?” he asked. She turned then and smiled. 

“Wow, such manners right?” she laughed “Millicent” 

“Die” 

“Yea...I kinda know” she said as she started to mess with the bag of chips. 

“Should have known” he said with a glare before laughing. 

“I’ll see you around” she said with a final wave and went back to the booth, Die waved as well before finishing his coffee and heading to his own booth to do something with his guitar part. 

The next night had Millicent back in the studio, now working on a guitar part. She stopped halfway through and decided to head to the breakroom again. When she walked in she saw Die again sleeping on the couch again. She shook her head but felt like it was something more than what he was saying, but she didn’t have the right to pry into something that didn’t pertain to her. She got her normal coffee and chips and turned around to see him awake. 

“We can’t keep meeting like this, what would our parent’s think?” she joked and he let out a laugh as well as he stood up, making sure to keep half of his face covered. “What’s up? Only remembered to put on half your face?” she continued with the joking and he smiled and shrugged. 

“Me and Toshiya were fucking around and he actually landed a good one on me...Trying to hide my shame” he said and she let out a laugh. 

“Good job, maybe duck instead of dodge next time?” she suggested but for some reason, she didn’t believe what he was saying. 

“Yea” he said as she started to head toward the door. 

“I’ll see you later” she said as she left, though she still couldn’t get the bad feeling out of her stomach. 

The next couple weeks had the two meeting at the same time and actually sitting down and talking. During that time she didn’t see any more bruises or any other injuries so she let her previous thoughts fall to the back of her mind. As the weeks went on they actually started to become really good friends. One night had started like any other, or so she thought. She walked into the breakroom and didn’t see Die, she thought it was odd at first but brushed it off and went for her normal coffee and chips. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She turned and gasped when she saw Die walk in, another black eye, a split lip, limping a bit. 

“Loose a fight to Toshiya again?” she asked with a smile, though it looked way worse than a play fight. 

“Toshiya would have been preferable” he said as he limped toward the couch and sat down, wincing as he did. 

“Did you get jumped?” she then asked as she reached under the counter and pulled out a first aid kit and sat in front of him on the table and brushed his hair back to look everything over. 

“You could say that” he said as he didn‘t fight her looking him over. As she cleaned the cut on his cheek she took in everything else and wasn’t liking what she was seeing. The bruise on his eye and what she saw was a bruise of a hand print on one of his wrists that looked too small to be a mans. 

“I normally don’t pry but...Is there anything you want to talk about?” she asked, now not meeting his eyes. She heard him sigh before he sat back, letting out a small gasp as he jostled his leg. 

“It‘s a bit embarrassing...” he said and Millicent tried to not roll her eyes. 

“Alright...I’m going to show you something...I’m sure I know what might be going on, but if I step over the line tell me...” she said as she stood up and pulled up her shirt to reveal a five inch jagged scar going just under her left breast. Die looked at it and his eyes got wide. 

“I was in an abusive relationship for five years...I didn’t really see it, though everyone told me I didn’t want to believe it, I thought it was all my fault...I only realized it fully when I woke up to him taking a knife to me” she said as she put her shirt down and then sat back down. Die listened and he let out another sigh. 

“I’m sorry to hear that...” he said as he slowly sat up again. “My girlfriend...Well, Ex now...She never really got too violent, it’s been little things...But recently it’s been getting bad...I finally decided to listen to the band and break it off with her...She wasn’t exactly happy about it” he said with a small laugh. 

“I can see that” she said with a small smile. 

“How long did you suspect?” he asked then and she shrugged. 

“Not really suspected...Just...A small thought, but most of the things you said made sense so...I’m just glad you managed to get out” she said and Die started messing with his hands. “You did manage to get out and made sure she wasn’t going to follow you or anything?” 

“Maybe? She kinda pulled a hit and run...” he said and she let out a sigh and shut her eyes. 

“You really should have gone to the police...” 

“And tell them what? My girlfriend beat the shit out of me? I’m sure that’d give them a good laugh” he said as he tried to stand up but fell back down, holding his leg. 

“Which would be bullshit!” she said with an eyeroll. “Did you live with her?” 

“Unfortunately” he said and she let out another sigh. 

“You said that she left after everything?” 

“Yea” 

“Alright, you’re going to call one of your band mates and ask to stay at one of their places then you’re going to come with me and we’re going to gather some of your things. I feel like you weren’t fighting back because she was a woman” 

“Well, yea” 

“I’m sorry, but the moment she starts breaking things It's alright for you to protect yourself, but if she comes back, I’ll kick her ass” she said as she stood up and Die did slowly. “I’m going to gather my things and we’ll head out...Call your mates” she said as she walked out of the breakroom and went toward the studio she was recording in. She was halfway through her things when she heard screaming and things breaking. She dropped her stuff and ran toward the breakroom. She turned the corner just in time to see Die fall through the door and a woman come through the door next, carrying a baseball bat. She was about to swing but she stopped and looked at her. 

“You!” she said as she ran at her next. Millicent’s eyes got wide but she stood her ground. When the other woman swung but Millicent dropped down and out of the way, dodged to the side and grabbed the bat and yanked it from her, causing her to trip and fall. She then turned to Die and knelt down beside him to make sure he was fine. 

“Please tell me she didn’t throw you through that door” she joked and he shook his head, holding his head. 

“She hit me and I tripped” he said in pain. He looked behind her and his eyes got wide, she saw it and she spun around just in time to have her dive at her and tackle her to the ground, causing Millicent to drop the bat and both of them tumbled a bit down the hall. The woman got her on her back and pinned her. 

“You! You’re the one he’s been cheating on me with!” she screamed as she threw a punch but she blocked it and punched her back. 

“You, crazy bitch, are wrong!” she screamed as she managed to get her off of her and stand back up. She looked over to Die and saw him on the phone though the hit to his head looked pretty bad. The woman came at her again and she rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time for this” she said as she threw a punch and knocked the woman out. She then took off her shirt, revealing a tank top and putting it to Die’s head where she had hit him with the bat. He got done with the call and put it down and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you” he said. 

“Anytime, though I’m going to need you to keep your eyes open for me dude” she said and he did, though it seemed hard to keep them open. 

“Is that your shirt?” 

“Yea, it’s no big deal, it’s old and even if it was new I’d still do this....She got you pretty good though” she said and Die let out a small laugh. 

“I didn’t see her coming...I heard the door open and thought it was you” he said and she shook her head. The next thing she knew the door opened and Kyo came running in, looking scared. He skidded to a halt when he saw the scene in front of him. 

“Did you finally knock the bitch out?” he asked as he looked over the other woman. 

“She did” said Die and she looked over and smiled up at him. 

“Good job! Also, nice to finally meet you...We were beginning to think that Die was making you up” he said as he turned back to them and sat down with them. 

“And you” she said, turning back to Die. The doors opened again and a couple officers came in along with a medic who went right for Die. Millicent stood up then and backed up with Kyo to get out of the way. One officer came over to Kyo and Millicent and another to Die and started asking questions and taking statements. They got Die’s statement done quickly and loaded him into an ambulance and took him to the closest hospital. Once they were done with the other two Kyo offered to drive her to the hospital.


	2. Chapter Two

On the way over the hospital, Kyo looked over to Millicent. 

“So, finally able to meet you...Thank you for being there for him...I don’t think he would have taken the chance and broke up with the bitch, though...I really didn’t think she would go full psycho” he said. “And I really don’t want to think how bad that would have turned out if you weren’t there...God knows he wouldn’t raise a hand to her no matter how much she beat him up...He’s too chivalrous, to a fault” he said with a sigh. 

“I saw that...I’m glad I was there as well” she said. “You said he was talking about me?” she asked then and Kyo laughed and nodded. 

“Oh yea, The Midnight Angel...Though don’t tell him I told you that” he said and she let out a laugh. 

“Really? I’m quite flattered” she said. 

“You should be. Oh! Here” he said as he handed her his phone “Look through the messages and text the rest of the band and tell them what’s up” he said and she took the phone and did as she was asked. It didn’t take her long and finished replying to everyone as they pulled into the hospital. He parked and they walked into the main lobby and up to the main desk to get the information for Die’s room and then headed up. Kyo took back his phone as they got into the elevator. 

The elevator opened and they both stepped out and toward Die’s room. When they got there the door was closed so Kyo knocked before opening it slightly. 

“You better be decent...I’m sure Millie isn’t ready to see all of you just yet” he said with a laugh as he walked in, Millicent following behind him. 

When they waked in they saw a nurse leaning over Die and that he was asleep. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, we didn’t know there was someone else” said Kyo and the nurse turned around and smiled. 

“It’s no problem at all. I’m just making sure he’s comfortable. The doctor knocked him out, it seemed that along with the injuries he hadn’t been getting much sleep. He’ll be out the rest of the night, but your welcome to stay all night if you’d like” she said as she stepped out of the room. Kyo looked up to Millicent, eyebrows raised. They walked in the rest of the way and Kyo took up a chair beside the bed and Millicent sat in the window seat, looking him over. 

“It’s weird seeing him like this again” said Kyo, Millicent looked at him confused. “Back when we first started, Die got some fan mail that told him he was too fat and that he needed to lose weight...He took it seriously and stopped eating...We didn’t realize at first, not until he collapsed...He was in the hospital for so long after that. It took a lot for him to bounce back from that” he said with a frown and Millicent nodded, she had heard something about it a while ago but didn’t think anything of it. A minute later the rest of Dir En Grey walked in, all eyes going to Die, then to Kyo, and then to Millicent. 

“How is he?” asked Shinya. 

“They knocked him out, apparently he hadn’t been getting enough sleep, they didn’t say what else, though when I got there he had a pretty bad gash on his head” said Kyo. 

“He was limping a bit too and had bruises on his wrists, some cuts on his face as well” said Millicent. Everyone looked at her then and Toshiya smiled big. 

“Die’s Midnight Angel!” he said, walking up to her and giving her a hug. She was shocked but she let out a small laugh and hugged back. 

“You know he’s going to kill you if he finds out you told her” said Karou, walking up to her then and holding his hand out as Toshiya stepped away. She smiled at took his hand. 

 

“Millicent” she said and Shinya was next. 

“Thank you for being there for him, seriously” said Shinya then and she smiled. 

“I try” she said with a small laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I should be going though...You are all here now, I don’t want to overstay my welcome” she said, standing up then. 

“You can’t leave! I’m sure Die would hate to wake up without you here” said Toshiya. 

“I’m sure, but, I really don’t want to intrude, I’m the outsider here” she said as she started to leave. Kyo grabbed her hand then and looked up to her. 

“Please stay, we don’t mind, you practically saved him” he said and Millicent let out a sigh and nodded. 

“If it won’t be any trouble” she said and all the band shook their heads and smiled. “Alright then” she said with a laugh and went back to the window seat. They had talked a bit before they all passed out randomly. 

Millicent woke up to her phone ringing, it was early morning. She answered it with a tired hello. 

“Yea, I'm fine...No...I’ll...Die’s psycho ex attacked him and I’ve been in the hospital with him all night...Yea, I’m fine, knocked the bitch out” she said with a laugh. It was quiet for a moment “Yea, I can...Noon? Yea...I’ll see you guys then” she said before hanging up. 

“You look adorable when you sleep” Die’s voice cracked as he spoke. Millicent looked up then and smiled at him. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she asked, standing up and stretching before walking up to him, making sure to not wake the rest of the band. 

“Better...Have they all been here all night?” he asked, motioning toward the band and she nodded. “Of course they did” he said with a laugh as he tried to sit up, but was having a bit of trouble. Millicent walked up then and put an arm around his shoulders and took one of his hands and helped him sit up and kept him there while she pushed a button to bring the back of the bed up before letting him settle down. 

“You good?” she asked and he nodded. 

“Thanks” he said, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. She stood back and crossed her arms, making sure he was really alright. “Was that your band?" He asked then and she nodded. 

“We actually have practice at noon, we have a show coming up at the end of the month and we haven’t really been able to get together to actually run through songs and figure out exactly we want to play” she said and he nodded. “I’ll be back later though if you’d like?” she asked and his face lit up as he smiled. 

“Please” he said and she nodded with a smile. 

“Then I’ll be back when I’m done” she said before leaning in “And I'll try and sneak in some good food that’s not hospital food” she whispered with a laugh and he laughed as well. 

“That would be amazing” he said as he reached out and gave her a hug. “Thank you, again...I don’t think I’d ever be able to thank you enough” he said, his grip getting tighter. She hugged him back with a smile. 

“No need to thank me” she said and he hugged her a bit tighter. 

“You say that, but I’m not going to stop” he said with a laugh and she nodded. 

“If you insist” she said as she pulled back. “I have to get cleaned up and get ready for practice, I’ll see you tonight” she said with one more squeeze to his hand before walking out. 

“You're not going to let that one go are you?” asked Toshiya, stirring in his chair and opening his eyes, stretching and Die let out a laugh. 

“I’m trying not to” he said and Toshiya stood up and walked over to the bed and crawled in with him and sat down next to him. 

“You better not, or else I’ll have to put you back in here” he said with a laugh and Die slapped him upside the head with a smile. “Mmm, harder” he joked and Die rolled his eyes as Toshiya laid his head on Die’s shoulder and passed back out. 

Everyone woke randomly throughout the morning, talking to Die and making sure he was alright and that they would check back in randomly before they slowly left and came back throughout the day. By the time five o-clock came around Die was left alone with his laptop and phone, having Shinya bring them to him along with a change of clothes. He was in the middle of mixing a couple of his guitar tracks with Karou’s when Millicent walked in. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and he smiled as he took his headphones off. 

“Everyone leave you alone?” she asked as she set her bag down. He nodded and closed his laptop after saving his work and set it off to the side. 

“How was practice?” he asked then as she pulled a chair up to the bed. 

“Productive, we have half a set list going” she said with a laugh. “Oh! Brought you something” she said as she stood up and grabbed her bag and brought it back to the chair and sat down. She opened it and pulled out a sub and handed it to him. “Managed to sneak in some contraband” she said with a laugh as his eyes grew wide, he reached out and took it. 

“Thank you” he said as he started to unwrap it and took a bite. His eyes rolled back and he let out a slight moan. “My god this is amazing” he said and Millicent laughed. 

“Thanks” she said and he turned to her then. 

“Wait, did you make this?” he asked and she nodded. “Alright, I’m keeping you, you’re not allowed to go anywhere” he said with a laugh as he took another bite. She let out a small laugh and sat back before pulling out her laptop and opening up her own program to start working on some album art. “Are you staying the night?” he asked then and she looked up and nodded. 

“Yea, figured you don’t want to be alone or something, and I like hanging out with you” she said with a smile. 

“Well, thanks”   
“I mean, we have to continue our late night talks right?” she said as she shifted in the chair and threw her legs over the arm of the chair and propped herself against the other side, positioning her laptop better as she continued to work. 

“We do, I missed it last night” he said, finishing the sandwich. 

“You were passed the fuck out last night, I don’t see how you could miss it” she said with a laugh, taking a stylist out of the side of the laptop and started doing some smaller details. He looked over and laughed, trying to see what she was working on. She saw this and turned the laptop around to show him what she was working on. 

“Album art?” he asked and she nodded. 

“Didn’t get an art degree for nothing” she said, turning it back around and started working again. 

“Can you come over here so I can watch?” he asked then and she looked up, surprised he would ask but she nodded. 

“Sure” she said, getting herself up and taking her things to the bed and looking around before climbing onto the bed, taking her boots off and leaning against the headboard beside him, propping her legs up to draw better with the laptop. He scooted closer then, his left side and her right side touching as he looked over her shoulder. 

“That’s not going to bother you is it? Me watching?” he asked then and she shook her head as she started back up, trying to hold the blush off that was threatening to creep up her cheeks at them being so close. 

“Nah, all through collage my teachers were looking over my shoulder, I got used to it” he said and he nodded, shifting again before going still. 

They sat like that for a bit longer before a doctor came in and smiled at the two. 

“Always with company, it’s good you have so many friends who care” he said. Millicent put her things away and got off the bed to let the doctor do what he needed to do. “It seems everything is fine, we’re actually going to discharge you, I would suggest having one of your friends on standby though for the rest of the night, just in case, but I feel there is nothing to worry about” he said and Die was more than happy with getting out of there. He hated being in the hospital, the last time definitely wasn’t a good experience and he didn’t want to go through that again. 

“That’s great, should I call one of the guys?” she asked then and he shook his head. 

“You're already here, could you take me?” he asked and she thought about it but didn’t see the harm and nodded with a smile. 

“Sure...Did you want to go back to your place or mine?” she asked before she realized how that sounded and she put her head in her hands and groaned, but not before missing the suggestive look from Die. “Don’t say it, you know what I mean” she growled out and he laughed. 

“Whatever one would be easier, though I don’t think I want to go back to my apartment just yet” he said, starting to look uncomfortable now “At least not stay there” he said and she nodded in understanding. 

“We can swing by, pick up what you need and we can go to my place, I have plenty of rooms” she said and he nodded. “Did you need a change of clothes?” she asked then and he shook his head. 

“Nah, Totchi brought me some, though I’m quite sure they’re from his closet so, they may be a bit tight” 

“Really? You guys look to be about the same build, though looking at pictures of him from the 90’s and then now? Holy shit he got jacked” she said with a laugh and he nodded. 

“Yea, he went pretty crazy with it” 

“He definitely looks better now though, though I do miss all of your looks from the 90’s, they were amazing” she said and he shook his head. 

“I miss them sometimes, the buckles on the other hand, I don’t know why no one stopped me” he said with a laugh as he got out of the bed and leaned down to grab his bag. “Totchi's just a bit smaller than me, but I should be fine” he said as he made his way to the bathroom to change while Millicent started to gather all of her things and to accept the discharge papers, signing her name that she would be taking him home. After the paperwork was done Die came out and she smiled at him and handed him the bag with his laptop in it, he took it with a smile. 

“Thanks” he said putting it over his shoulder. 

“Everything’s ready, they did say they have a prescription for pain killers if you wanted them, but they also mentioned over the counter should work as well, it’s up to you” she said as they headed out. 

“I’m not in much pain, I don’t need the prescription” he said and she nodded. When they got outside she led him to her car. 

“Do you want me to bring the car around? How’s your leg?” she asked, just now remembering his leg. 

“It’s fine, the doctors said I need to walk on it anyway” he said and she nodded. 

“Alright” she said as she continued to lead them to her car. When they got there she got him settled and started off. “You’ll have to direct me” she said and he nodded, telling her the whole way where to go. 

When they got there Die’s breath caught and he looked a bit scared. 

“What?” she asked and he pointed to a car. 

“That’s her car” he said and she glared. 

“Shouldn’t she still be in jail?” she asked and he shrugged. “Alright, what do you need, I’ll go in and get it” she said and Die shook his head. 

“No, I can go in there with you” he said as he took a breath and got out of the car. Millicent turned the car off and got out as well and followed him up, not really knowing what to expect when they walked in. He unlocked the door and opened it, walking in, Millicent close behind. 

As soon as they walked in the woman ran up to him, crying and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry darling! I didn’t know what I was thinking! I didn’t mean it, please forgive me” she cried and Die’s eyes got wide and he looked to Millicent before pushing her away. 

“No, we‘re done, what you did was too much, I want you out of here and I don’t want to see you again” he said, stepping all the way back. The woman’s tone changed then and she screamed as she grabbed a vase and threw it at him, to which both dodged. 

“Fuck you! I was the best thing to happen to you! You can’t survive without me!” she screamed, throwing something else, Millicent grabbing Die’s arm and pulling him out of the way as she pulled out her phone and dialed the police. 

“I’m pretty sure he’d survive a lot better without you...I mean, kinda hard to help him with that when your throwing shit” she said before talking to the police. She continued to throw things and try and hit him. Millicent jumped in now and punched her again, causing her to fall down. Millicent jumped on top of her and pinning her to the ground, her knee’s holding down her hands. “Go and get your stuff so we can get out of here” she said, struggling a bit to keep her down, still on the phone with the cops. Die hesitated a moment but nodded and ran to his room and started to shove all he needed into a bag. 

 

Die came back just in time to see Die’s ex throw Millicent off with a punch. He dropped his bag and ran to her just as the cops came into the door. 

“Shit! Are you alright?” he asked as she moved her hand and saw it covered in blood. She put her hand back and nodded. 

“Yea, my great grandma hits harder” she said as one of the cops came to them and the other to the woman and handcuffed her. 

“Why was she allowed out?” asked Millicent then. 

“She posted bail...You still want to press charges?” asked the cop to Die then, who had reached over and grabbed a towel and held it to her nose, her hand on top of his. 

“Yea” he said and the cop nodded while the woman started screaming again and trying to get out of the cop’s grip. 

“And you ma’am?” 

“Hell yea” she said, pushing Die’s hand away to check the towel and her nose to see if it had stopped bleeding and it seemed like it did. 

“Do you need medical assistance?” 

“No, I'm fine thanks, been hit harder” she said with a laugh and the cop nodded before pulling out a notebook. They spent the next ten minutes giving a statement for what happened before they were left alone again. They both stood back up, seeing as they were both still on the floor. “Did you get everything?” she asked then, finding a thing of tissues and taking one to wipe some of the last of the blood off her nose and face. 

“I think so yea” he said before his eyes went wide and he went to the restroom, coming back a bit later with another bag which she was sure was nothing but hair products and skin care products. “Now I’m ready” he said with a small laugh and she shook her head. 

“God forbid if you can’t keep your hair looking amazing” she joked, throwing the towel and tissue away and both of them heading back to her car and to her place. 

By the time that they got back to her apartment, it was close to nine. They walked in, taking their shoes off before motioning for him to follow her to the guest bedroom. The house was a decent size with three bedrooms and two stories. 

“Wow, nice place” he said and she shrugged. 

“It was my parent’s, they gave it to me after they decided that they wanted to travel after they retired” she said, leading him up the stairs and to a door, opening it and allowing him to walk in and look around. He set his things down and started to open doors, exploring, finding a walk-in closet and a full attached bathroom, he let out a whistle and nodded. 

“Very, very nice” he said before turning back to her and smiling. “Thank you again! It means a lot” he said as he walked up to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. 

“Anytime dude! It’s what friends are for” she said before pulling back. “So, are you hungry at all or want to drink some or turn in?” she asked then and he shrugged. 

“A drink or two would be great actually” he said with a laugh and she laughed as well and nodded. 

“This way” she said, motioning with her head as he followed her back down the stairs and toward the back where the kitchen was. 

Die took that in and sat at the island in the middle as Millicent went to a cabinet and opened it, revealing a wide array of liquor and wine. 

“Pick an alcohol, any alcohol” she said, showing it off like Vana White. He turned and laughed and turned, taking it in before standing up and looked everything over before picking out a bottle of red wine. “Good choice” she said as she took it and took it to the island, pulling out a couple glasses and a corkscrew and started to open it then poured, handing him his, which he took with a thank you before both of them took a drink. Die’s eyes closed as he took the drink, taking it in before opening them again and smiling. 

“I definitely needed this” he said and Millicent nodded in agreement.


End file.
